Kishins
Kishins are the most dangerous creatures to walk the earth. They are incredibly fast, deadly and worst of all hard to kill. You are most likely to encounter Kishins in the Wasteland Physical Appearance The standard Kishin appears to be sleek in looks, with a variety of glowing colours on its black scales varying from blue to red. They have a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and cold evil glowing eyes. They have several tendrils on their body for impaling, crushing and constricting anything that is unlucky enough to be caught in its path. It has sharp claws and four to six powerful legs. There scales are hard and can only be penetrated by weapons that have been bathed in a Kishin's blood, or Magic. Every Hunter has a weapon that has been bathed in the blood of Kishins. General Information Little was known about the Kishin for the first thirty or so years that they walked this planet. The only thing that was definite was that they hunt humans, and when they catch their prey they will eat there fill. The last thing that a Kishin devours is a person's soul which will then lead to the human becoming empty. Kishins are incredibly hostile to everything, including themselves. But don't let that fool you it is not uncommon for Kishins to band together and form packs, or on worst case scenarios they form nests. Nests are where Kishins work with a Queen and guard the eggs the Queen has laid. It is rumoured that Kishins have a hive mind. But it has not yet been proven yet. Species of Kishin There are an overall number of five different species of Kishin, varying in rarely and difficulty to kill. Kishin: This is the type of Kishin you are most likely to come across on your travels, they are the easiest type of Kishin to kill and possess no unique abilities. They are just insanely fast, and a deadly. A group minimum of three is recommended. Weapons: Its tendrils can impale, crush, constrict and grab most things. It is insanely fast and has great strength. Normal weapons will not damage it. Weaknesses: Hunter Weapons, and magic. Rarity: Common Chimera Kishin: ''' These are the second easiest type of Kishin to kill, however they forfeit some of their defensive capabilities in order to shape shift into animals, such as lions, tiger and bears (oh my). However you can normally tell if it is a Chimera from the eye colour. The eyes remain like a normal Kishins. They posses a poisonous bite that if bitten will need to be treated by a medic to avoid fatal injury. Their tail contains the same poison, and can multiply if cut off. Advised group 3-4. Weapons: Has a poisonous spit and breath. Its tail is sentient and can remain alive when main creature is dead. Can shape shift, and is faster than the original Kishin. Weaknesses: Weakened hide due to its ability to change forms. Hunter Weapons and magic. Rarity: Uncommon '''Turtle Kishin: A Turtle Kishin is a walking tank, it has given up on its speed or ability to change shape and has focused on defence. It's hide is nearly impossible to destroy although there are weak points in its shell, such as its armpits, belly and eyes. Instead of using tendrils it can fire thousands of quills out of its back which can impale anything. It is a dangerous creature and it is advised to a void combat if possible. But a group of 5-6 is advised. Weapons: Its hide can protect it from Hunter Weapons, magic and any other form of attack. It can fire thousands of quills from its back that can explode or be poisoned. It is the third largest Kishin in existence. Weaknesses: It has no protection on its armpits, eyes or underbelly. It is very slow, but can charge. Rarity: Rare Jabba The Hut Kishin (tba) Queen A Queen is the second largest Kishin in existence. It is bigger than most buildings and as strong as five turtle Kishins. Normally found in a Kishin nest or roaming the Wasteland. Insanely hard to kill and can call upon any type of Kishin in the area to defend herself. She is dangerous and it is recommended highly to avoid combat, and run. Only S class Hunters are permitted to even engage this deadly foe. Weapons: Multiple limbs, its sheer size, burning breath, hive mind, great strength, armoured body, resistant to most forms of magic. Weaknesses: Leviathan, mechs, powerful Light Magic. Rarity: Very Rare Leviathan The Leviathan is the most dangerous Kishin on planet Earth, capable of destroying cities contents and mountains with ease. It circles the Earth never directly attacking anything. The Cultists believe it is a god. No one has been able to see the full Leviathan as it is so large. If you come across this Kishin. You are to run...if you are not dead already. Weapons: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Rarity: One in existence Other unidentified Kishins: Betty (Khorne's Kishin) Category:Kishin Category:Race